Harry Potter of Sector 2814
by Caleb Darkfire
Summary: "Harry Potter of earth, you have the ability to feel great anger. Welcome to the red lantern corps." Just before Harry learns of the magical world, seven power rings fall from the sky.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Disclaimer** **: I don't own Harry Potter, the power rings, or anything else you recognize. Just on the off chance you didn't know that already.**

 **Beginning author's** **notes: So, there are some things I want to say before readers become confused or annoyed because my story doesn't line up with what they know. First off, I am saying that a wizard's magic will protect them some from the mental changes caused by the ring, because I don't want to write a story about people being completely controlled by their emotions. Second, in this universe there are no superheros born on Earth, and this story describes the first major alien contact. This is a story about wizard getting power rings and using them, not wizards meeting aliens who have power rings. Also, I am making the assumption that the readers are familiar with Harry Potter and will be proceeding accordingly. I would say the same for Green Lantern, but the characters still need to learn that too, and I am not an expert, so you can get away with not knowing it very well.**

 **I'm not going to write something if it doesn't matter to the plot and isn't changed significantly from cannon. I will skip scenes which don't meet those requirements.**

Chapter one: It begins

"Harry Potter of earth, you have the ability to feel great anger. Welcome to the red lantern corps."

Harry watched the strange red ring as it floated onto his finger. Then he was covered by a wave of red. When it faded he was wearing a red and black outfit with the same symbol on the chest as was on the ring. He suddenly felt very hot, but not uncomfortable.

"Lantern Potter, you will report to planet Ysmalt for training. Error, unable to locate Ysmalt. Retrieving personal power battery." There was a flash of red and a pure red lantern appeared.

Harry watched the ring, waiting to see what it would do next. When it became clear that it wasn't going to do anything else Harry said "So what do you do, oh magic ring?"

"Red power rings channel the anger of the user and those around them to create solid light constructs, allow the user to fly, use pyrokinisis, and protect the user from harm. They also convert the user's blood to a corrosive substance which is kept at a high temperature by the ring. The user can regurgitate this substance without harm to themselves to use as a weapon. It is also possible for the user to fire blasts of anger from the ring. Additional note, power rings are not magical."

"Wait, it does what to my blood?"

"A red power ring converts the user's blood to a corrosive substance and keeps it at a high temperature."

"Wouldn't that kill me?"

"Negative, the ring protects the user from all forms of heat and corrosives."

"Oh." Harry grinned to himself. The Dursleys would regret how they had treated him. Then he looked down at himself and frowned. "Ring, can you change my clothes back to normal?"

"Affirmative"

There was a moment of silence. "Ring, why didn't my clothes change back?"

"No instructions were given to do so."

"What? Yes I... Oh, very funny. Ring, change my cloths back to normal." His clothes changed back.

Then a thud shook the shack the Dursleys had dragged him to. His aunt and uncle came rushing down the stairs, Vernon holding a gun.

 **A.N.: Yes, I know it's short, it's just the introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hagrid and Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

 **AN: I got the next chapter up! Don't expect this posting rate to continue, I had a some ready by the time a posted chapter 1, but I've got quite a bit less ready after this. And I'm going to be busy for the next week and a half.**

Chapter 2: Hagrid and Diagon Alley

There was another thud. Uncle Vernon yelled out, "I'm warning you, I'm armed!" There was another thud, this one louder than the last two, then the door fell in with a crash. In the doorway was framed a massive bearded figure, wearing a huge coat and carrying, of all things, a pink umbrella.

"Sorry 'bout that." The figure stepped inside and set the door back in place. "Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey." He turned toward Harry "Now then, you must be Harry."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Ya look just like your father, got yer mother's eyes though."

"You are breaking and entering and I demand that you leave at once!" Harry snorted at Vernon's command. The man had tracked them here and knocked down the door, why would he fear a man like Vernon?

"Oh, dry up Dursley, yeh great prune." As the man spoke he reached over and bent the barrel of the gun so it pointed towards the ceiling. Then he returned his focus to Harry. "Anyway, Harry, a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here, I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright." With that he pulled out a rather squashed looking box and handed it to Harry. Inside was a (also rather squashed) cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it in green icing.

"Who are you?"

The man chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts."

"Is that the place that's been sending me letters?"

Hagrid began to reply, but was interrupted by Vernon. "Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid that you tell the boy anything."

"Oh, and I suppose a great muggle like yourself is gonna stop me?" Then Hagrid turned to Harry. "Of course it is. Haven't this lot told you anything?"

"I know about maths and stuff."

Hagrid rose from his seat in a fury, and to Harry's surprise he could actually see the anger. It looked a bit like he was glowing red, only without really being light at all. "YEH NEVER TOLD HIM ABOUT ANY OF IT! Did yeh even have the decency to tell him who he is and why he's famous?! Or about his parents?!"

Harry while a bit scared of Hagrid, decided to act on his anger instead. "The only thing they told me about any of those is that my parents died in a car crash bec-"

"A CAR CRASH?! A CAR CRASH KILLED LILY AND JAMES POTTER?! It's an outrage! How could you not tell him when every child in our world knows his story?"

Vernon made a noise that sounded like "Mimblewimble."

Hagrid turned back to Harry "Guess I'll have to tell you then. Can't have yeh going off to Hogwarts not knowing. When you were just a babe there was a wizard who went bad-"

"A wizard?" Harry asked.

Hagrid turned towards the Dursleys again, his anger returning in full. "YEH NEVER EVEN TOLD HIM THERE WAS SUCH A THING AS WIZARDS?!" The Dursleys retreated as far back as they could, whimpering. He turned back to Harry. "Yer a wizard, Harry."

"I am?" He was silent for a moment. "That explains so much." After another moment he asked Hagrid to continue his story.

"The bad wizard, he came after your parents. Maybe he thought he could get them on his side, maybe he just wanted them outta' the way. No one knows exactly what happened that night. The bad wizard killed your parents, then he tried to kill you. But he couldn't, and he disappeared that night, after givin' yeh that scar. So yer famous Harry, cause that was the end of the dark times."

"What was his name? The bad wizard." Harry asked. "And what happened to him?"

"People don't like to say his name, but it's… Voldemort. Some people think he's dead. Hogwash if yeh ask me. I think he's still out there, but he's lost his powers."

"Oh." There was silence for a few moments. Then Hagrid spoke again.

"Almost forgot why I came here." He pulled a letter like the one's that had been arriving out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Yer acceptance letter for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The rest of the night went well, as the Dursleys weren't willing to go near Hagrid. In the morning, Harry woke ready to go shopping for his school supplies.

* * *

As Harry followed Hagrid into The Leaky Cauldron, his ring said "Warning, yellow light detected."

"What did yeh say there, Harry?"

"Ah, nothing. It just seems like this is a strange place to get school supplies."

"We're just passing through. You just wait and see."

It turns out that passing through took a bit of time, as everyone in the tavern wanted to meet Harry, but after a few minutes they made it through and Hagrid led Harry into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was the single most incredible place Harry had ever seen. Everywhere he looked there was too much to see. Signs advertised toy wands, dragon livers, books about magic, bags of holding, talking mirrors, and cauldrons. The buildings were of every style Harry could imagine, and a few he couldn't. There was one store built underneath another one so you had to go down stairs from the street to get to it.

As they walked down the street a problem uncured to Harry. "Hagrid, I haven't got any money."

"Don't you worry about that, your parents left you quite a bit in Gringotts."

Indeed, when they entered the goblin bank and reached Harry's vault, he found that he probably had enough money to buy the Dursley's house several times over, if he wanted to go near the place. They took out a reasonable sum to buy school supplies, and Harry used his ring to grab a bit more when Hagrid wasn't looking.

Then Hagrid told the goblin that he needed to get "you-know-what, in vault you-know-which." Vault 'you-know-which' turned out to be vault number 713 and 'you-know-what' was the sole occupant of the vault, a small bundle of cloth. Hagrid refused to say what it contained, only that it was 'top secret Hogwarts business'. Harry began to grow frustrated at the secrecy, but then as they were leaving a thought occurred to him.

"Ring, scan the package Hagrid has."

"Scan complete, insufficient data to identify."

"Hmm. Well make sure you store the data for later."

"Confirmed."

* * *

As Harry approached _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ , his ring spoke again. "Warning, orange light detected." Harry jumped slightly, and was glad to note that Hagrid hadn't noticed.

Feeling annoyed, he whispered "Do you have a setting that only I can hear?"

"Negative, however there is a lower volume."

"Well use it. Now, what does orange mean?"

"Orange light is avarice." The volume was indeed lower, and he was confident Hagrid wouldn't hear it.

"Now Harry, I need to get some supplies for Hogwarts, you go in there and get fitted for robes." Harry walked in. There was a blond boy already there being fitted for robes, and as he walked in a woman's voice from the back of the store told him that she would be there to help him in a moment. He immediately noticed the orange ring on the boy's finger. The boy also noticed Harry's ring.

The other boy spoke first. "Well, this was unexpected."

"That it was. Should I be worried about you trying to steal my ring?"

"No, at least, not unless you make it easy for me and I'm bored. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way."

"I'm Harry Potter."

Draco's jaw dropped. "You're Harry Potter?!" Then he recovered from his shock and his gaze became calculating. "I'm surprised you ended up with the ring you did. But, if you need an ally, I can help you."

Harry snorted. "Like I'd have any trouble finding allies with my reputation."

"True, but house Malfoy would be a better ally than most. And I've got a power ring too, so you don't have to worry about me distrusting you because of yours."

Harry considered. "I think I would like that. I'm not ready for anything official yet though."

"Of course, you've only just met me, and secret alliances are at least as good."

After that Madam Malkin returned to the front of the store and began fitting Harry for his robes.

* * *

At the bookstore called Flourish and Blotts Harry found himself drawn to a book called _Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch your friends and befuddle your enemies with the latest revenges)_ by Professor Vindictus Viridian. Hagrid dragged him away from it, saying that Harry wasn't allowed to use magic away from school until he was of age anyways, but Harry slipped back under the pretense of needing to use the loo and bought it with some of the extra coins he had taken.

The final stop in their shopping trip was to a shop labeled 'Ollivanders: makers of fine wands since 382 BC'. Ollivander was creepy, he knew who Harry was without asking and apparently remembered every wand he had ever sold. The whole process was confusing, but Harry decided there was only one question that was worth the likely headache to ask.

"What does it mean that my wand is a brother to Voldemort's?"

"It means that the cores of both your wands came from the same phoenix. It's likely that if the two of them were ever to be used against each other there would be strange effects, but that hardly matters with the master of that wand gone."

Eventually, the trip was over, and to Harry's frustration he had to return to Number Four Privet Drive. He knew he would get in trouble if he did anything major against the Dursleys, but with his power ring there was little they could do to force him to do chores, and he enjoyed tripping and scaring them at random.


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings

**Disclaimer: Only Crabbe and Goyle believe I own anything in this story.**

 **AN: I'm back from camping, and here's a new chapter. Please review.**

Chapter 3: Meetings

Harry looked around the train station. "Ring, can you find Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

"Negative. Platform Nine and Three Quarters not found." Harry muttered a word he had learned from his uncle's fits of rage. "Warning, blue light detected."

"What's blue stand for?"

"Blue light is hope."

"That... Doesn't sound like it needs a warning. Where?"

"Unable to pinpoint. Excessive ambient emotion."

Then Harry heard someone say "It's Platform Nine and Three Quarters, mum."

He whirled towards the voice and squeezed his way through the crowd. He saw a family of redheads with a trolley of luggage. There was an owl on top. Talk about obvious. Still, that meant they knew how to get to the platform. He approached them and said "I heard you mention Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Could you please tell me how to get there?"

The family turned to look at him, and the mother said warmly "Of course dear. You see the barrier between platforms nine and ten? You need to walk through that. Best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

One of the boys, who was identical to the one standing next to him added "And whatever you do, don't think of an elephant."

"Ignore him, there's no reason not to think of an elephant."

Then as Harry started to turn to go through the barrier the youngest, a girl, asked nervously "Are you, … are you Harry Potter?"

He paused and looked at the girl as the rest of her family looked at him with surprise and interest. "Yes, I am. Please tell me you're not all about to ask to shake my hand. That was getting old before I even made it through the Leaky Cauldron."

There was a moment of hesitation before the mother said "Of course not. Ginny here was just excited to meet you."

"Right. So, through the barrier then?" The family murmured agreement, and they all went through.

* * *

"Warning, green light detected."

Harry looked up from _The Standard Book of Spells._ It wasn't as interesting as _Curses and Countercurses,_ but he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be reading books like that. He had started the train ride in a compartment with Ron Weasley, one of the redheads who had shown him the way to the platform, but after it became clear he was only interested in Harry's fame, he had slipped out claiming to need to use the loo. "Ring, what does green represent?"

"Green light is willpower."

As it was saying that a girl with brown hair and buck teeth poked her head in. "Oh, hello. You have a power ring."

"Yes. Yes I do. As do you, apparently."

The girl nodded, then looked at the green ring and said "So, what powers a red ring?"

Her ring replied "A red power ring draws on anger."

The girl drew back her eyes widening, then she blinked in surprise "That scar! You're Harry Potter! But, why would that ring chose you? I would have thought from what I've read that you would have gotten this ring."

"Then the books are wrong," Harry snapped. "Because my life has given me plenty of reason to be angry. Now, who are you?"

She blushed slightly "Oh! I'm Hermione Granger." Then she frowned. "What do you mean that you have reason to be angry?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh." Then she smacked her forehead. "And I completely forgot why I came here in the first place. Have you seen a toad?" Harry shook his head. "Oh well. I'll get back to looking then."

Harry held up his hand. "Hold on a moment. Ring, can you find the toad?"

"There are four toads on board, one seems to be without an owner."

"Direct Hermione to it." A red line appeared in the air leading out the door.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you. I hadn't thought of that."

"Hence the asking if we had seen it."

Her smile disappeared. "You don't have to be mean about it. You won't make many friends that way."

"First, I'm famous enough to have as many friends as I want. Second, with the way you're acting, you're not in much of a position to talk."

She humphed and walked out without another word. Harry frowned slightly, he didn't think of himself as the sort of person who would be that rude, but he shrugged it off. It wasn't like he had been lying.

About a minute after he had resumed reading, his ring alerted him to the presence of orange light. The compartment door opened and Draco stepped in. "Hello again, Harry."

"Hello Draco. Nice to see someone who isn't crazy."

"Fangirls?"

"One, but I was more thinking about the fanboy and the bookworm with a green ring."

Draco looked up surprised. "There's someone else with a power ring?"

"Possibly two, just before I got to station nine and three quarters my ring said there was a blue one around, but it couldn't pinpoint him."

"Interesting. Ring, is there a blue power ring on this train?"

"Negative."

Harry shrugged. "I don't even know for sure it's a wizard. We can worry about it later." He glanced to the door where two very large boys were standing in a generally menacing posture. "Are they with you?"

"Yes, these are my bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. Not exactly up to complex thinking, but they're loyal and they follow orders." Draco's hand twitched and he glared at it slightly.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Side effect of the ring. I have to keep reminding myself not to sacrifice long term objectives to steal everything I see with measurable value." He smirked slightly. "So if I were to visit the Weasleys' home I wouldn't have an issue."

"Ron did seem a bit touchy about money when the sweets car came by. You'd think he doesn't get fed the way his eyes lit up when I let him have some of what I bought."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. You've met one of them?"

"I think all of them, they showed me how to get on to the platform."

Draco frowned. "You didn't know? If the rumors are true and you were muggle raised then you should have gone to the orientation for muggleborns. I can see not wanting to be around that kind of filth, but it is important information."

"What's wrong with muggleborns?"

"What's wrong with muggleborns?! You don't even know about blood purity? Right, then I'll have to explain it to you. The powers of wizards are fading as we breed with muggles and their spawn. The blood of Atlantis is growing dilute. If we continue this way our magic will fail and our wands will break in our hands. The world will fall into darkness."

"Oh. Well, even if you shouldn't interbreed with them, they still could be good people. It's not like it's their fault their parents aren't wizards."

"I suppose. They're still lesser beings who know nothing of our traditions."

Harry looked at him suspiciously. "I don't know anything of your traditions either. Also, how much do you know about muggle history?"

"Why would I learn about muggle history?" Draco asked with distain.

"I just wanted to know if you were familiar with World War II. You're starting to sound like a Nazi."

Draco stiffened. "A what?"

"Nazis were the group in charge of Germany during the war, I'll see if I can find a textbook that talks about them."

There was silence for a moment before Draco asked what Harry had tried with his ring so far. They talked about their rings, briefly about Harry's relatives, and about quidditch which had come up after Harry mentioned how much he enjoyed the rings' flight capabilities.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting

**Disclaimer: Insert standard disclaimer here.**

 **AN: Sorry for suddenly disappearing, my life got busy, I got writer's block, and a madman in a box offered to show me all of time and space. Okay, two of the three. But I seem to have climbed over the writer's block and I avoided getting converted into a cyberman. Please review, it's nice to know people like my work. Also, I am posting the beginning of another Harry Potter fanfic titled Mockery (which won't be a crossover). I am hoping this means my overall posting rate will improve even if my posting for each individual story slows.**

Chapter 4: The Sorting

Harry glanced around as he got into the boat with Draco and his bodyguards. "Do you see that boat? The one with two boys in it and a girl joining them, the girl is the green lantern I met."

Draco studied it for a moment. "That's Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom, heir of the noble and most ancient house of Longbottom, in the boat with her. I had heard he was a squib, but apparently not. Don't recognize her though."

"She said her name was Hermione Granger."

"Never heard of her. Probably just some muggleborn."

"A muggleborn with a power ring."

"True, but I doubt it would make up for the difference in magic."

Harry didn't respond to this, and the boats set out. The few conversations that had been in progress stopped as Hogwarts came into view. Harry heard Draco whisper, "Ring, record image." but that was the only sound.

When the boats reached the shore, Hagrid led them up the stairs to the doors of the castle. As they gathered around the door, Harry and Draco were alerted to the presence of a violet lantern. They looked around, but there were too many people to figure out who it was. Before they could think too much on that a stern looking witch, who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, led them into the great hall.

* * *

"Potter, Harry."

Whispers broke out around the room. People were pointing and staring. Harry felt a flare of anger, but he controlled it. He walked up to the hat and put it on.

"Oh, very interesting." It said. "You have quite a bit of bravery, and a good bit of cunning too."

"So Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

"Indeed, but then, most of your goals are set reactively, with little real ambition, and while you have the capacity to be cunning, you don't use it as much as you use brute force to solve your problems, so I think Gryffindor!" The last word was shouted to the hall.

He got up and set the sorting hat back on the stool, then walked to his new table. He had ended up in the same house as that Hermione girl and three members of the redheaded family before, the twins were dancing on the table and chanting "We got Potter! We got Potter!" Harry was a little disappointed that he wouldn't be in the same house as Draco, but he would deal with it.

As he sat down, the two redheaded twins sat beside him. "So, near the end of the train ride, our dear younger brother found us."

"And based on what he told us, either you have set new records in length of bathroom trip"

"Or you left him sitting alone and found another compartment."

Harry looked between them and paused a moment before answering. "Yes, one of those is true."

They looked at each other a moment, then broke out into matching grins. "He's a keeper alright."

"Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"I'm Fred."

"And I'm George."

"So what did Ickle Ronnikins do to make you leave?"

Harry sighed and tapped his scar. "He decided that since I was a celebrity, I wasn't a normal person who doesn't like being stared at."

"Ah, I think it's more that he can't understand not wanting to be the center of attention."

"Well, either way, I'm not dealing with him anymore unless he fixes that."

One of the twins gestured over Harry's head to the sorting hat. "Speaking of Ron, he's being sorted."

Almost immediately the hat called out "Gryffindor!" to the hall. Harry groaned inwardly. Hopefully he would get the point quickly and leave him alone. When Ron had sat next to one of his twin brothers and Blaise Zabini had been sorted into Slytherin, Dumbledore stood up to give his start of year speech.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

And with that the food appeared. A quick inquiry informed Harry that the headmaster was 'brilliant! But a bit mad, yes.' A bit into the meal Harry noticed that one of the professors was glaring at him with a small cloud of anger floating around him. After careful consideration taking just under a second, Harry gave a cheerful wave. The man's anger surged before he looked away. Harry considered the possibility that that had been a stupid idea, but he shrugged it off. He would deal with any problems when they came.

After the feast Dumbledore stood again and gave a few more announcements. The Forbidden Forest is accurately named, magic was not to be used in the halls, because _that_ rule was ever going to be followed, new defense professor, quidditch tryouts for those old enough, and painful death is waiting in the third floor corridor.

As soon as Dumbledore said for the prefects to lead the students to the dormitories, Harry whispered to Fred (or George), "I think I misheard, what was the last announcement?"

"I do believe he said anyone who goes in the third floor corridor will meet a painful death."

The other twin joined in at that point. "So, of course, we will be investigating at the first opportunity."

Harry considered for a moment. "Let me know when you plan on going, I want to see this."


	5. Chapter 5: The Third Floor Corridor

**AN: Sorry for not posting for so long, I was doing other things and forgot about this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or Green Lantern. Though if I had an orange power ring I would claim otherwise.**

Chapter 5: The Third Floor Corridor

The twins set their plans for the first Friday of term, in the evening. If things went wrong madam Pomfrey would have them fixed up in time for classes on Monday.

Harry's first week of classes was a mixed bag. Flitwick kept charms fun, even if they were only on the extremely basic materials. The only thing he remembered from history of magic was deciding to rest his head for a minute which must have turned into an hour. McGonagall was strict, but Harry looked forward to learning the higher end transfigurations. Defense against the dark arts was ruined by Quirrle's stutter. Herbology was basically gardening, and he had had enough gardening for one lifetime. Astronomy was fun, but he had a hard time staying awake the next day. And then there was potions. He had been right about cheerfully waving to Snape during the sorting feast being a bad idea. The man had called him an idiot five different ways and taken forty three points from him, mostly for 'flippantness' or 'breathing too loudly.' Well, he probably deserved the five points he lost for having his ring amplify the sound of his breathing after Snape had first taken points.

At least he had gotten to visit Hagrid afterwards. Harry had needed to discreetly tell his ring to break apart the rock cakes as he ate them, but the big man was good company.

After visiting Hagrid came the part of the week Harry had been looking forward to the most: exploring the forbidden corridor. He met up with the twins in the common room.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked one of the twins (who Harry mentally dubbed Fred.)

"You're only a firsty" said George.

"And Dumbledore did say that this was dangerous," said Fred.

"Well, he implied it," corrected George.

"But whatever is behind the door is unlikely to care about technicalities."

Harry held out his hand, and a red lantern symbol appeared above it. He floated off the ground so he was eye level with them. "I think I can handle myself."

They stared at him a moment then nodded. "Let's do this."

A quiet "alohamora" from George opened the door and they trio stepped through. And then very quickly stepped back out. There was a giant three headed dog on the other side.

"Well," said Harry, "now we know why he said there would be painful death."

The twins nodded, the Fred asked, "did you notice the trapdoor?"

"That dog is there for a reason." Added George.

"And that reason involves something interesting under its feet."

Harry looked between them. "So, I need to move the dog then?"

The twins looked at him in confusion. "Just how do you plan on doing that?"

He grinned. "Like this." With that he stepped back through the door and created a wall construct in front of himself. How dare it try to keep him out. He pushed the wall further into the room and the dog backed away. "Let's go, I don't know how long this will hold if that thing actually tries something."

The trio opened the trapdoor, then paused. They couldn't see the bottom. Harry created a second construct, this one a platform in the hole. They climbed on and he slowly lowered it, closing the trapdoor behind them. They came out into a room with a large plant spread across the floor.

Fred whistled. "That is one big patch of devil's snare."

"Remember when we put a cutting of one under Oliver's pillow?"

"Why of course I remember. I could here him scream from the common room."

Harry looked between them with a raised eyebrow, but decided he didn't want to know. They floated over it unhindered and entered the next room.

The room was filled with flying keys. Harry looked at the door across the room. "Try unlocking the door." The twins rolled their eyes at the unnecessary instructions, but they crossed the room and tried. Nothing happened. Harry glared at the door. "Ring, bring it down." A pulse of red shot from the ring and slammed into the door. It shook, but held. How dare it hold him back. "Again." The pulse was brighter, and the door cracked. Harry focused. He was not wasting his time finding the right key. Mere wood would not stop him. The third pulse didn't even wait for his command, and it smashed through the door completely. "Let's go." Harry flew through the door. It took the twins a moment to pick up their jaws and follow.

They entered the next chamber to see Harry studying a chess board. There were faint scorch marks disappearing on the black side's queen. "How good are you two at chess?"

The twins shared an uncomfortable look. "Well, we aren't bad-"

"But we're not that good either-"

"And this seems too dangerous for our skills to be trusted."

"Can't your magic ring get past it?"

Harry slowly shook his head. "They're tough and self repairing. Ring anything you can do to help here?"

The ring beeped. "Rules uploaded. Game solved for guaranteed success. Begin with pawn to D4."

The chess game proved to be less exciting than they had been expecting.

The next chamber had a table with potion bottles on it a flames across the door forward. Harry didn't even read the paper explaining the challenge, he just waved his hand and the flames parted. They walked into the next room, and Harry had to quickly throw up a shield to block the club coming at him. There was a large humanoid monster holding the club, which the twins loudly identified as a troll. Harry extended his shield into a tunnel, and the group ran through the next door.

The room the found themselves in had no door going on. There was a chest sitting on the far side of the room.

The twins grinned. "This is it!"

"We've made it through!"

"None of us died!"

"No lost body parts!"

Harry rolled his eyes and flew forward. Then the room changed around him. The chest sunk into the floor. Things dropped from the ceiling, made from stone and metal and shaped like centaurs with four arms, each arm holding a different weapon. The floor started shifting like it was liquid, and waves formed. Rocks started flying out of the walls at him. Harry's words shocked even the twins.


	6. Chapter 6: The Joys of Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

 **AN: Sorry again for the delays between chapters. Stuff's diverging from canon more. For those who are wondering, the changed last chamber is because the Mirror of Erised is still up in an unused classroom where canon!Harry found it near Christmas.**

Chapter 6: The joys of flight

* * *

Harry formed a shield to protect himself from the rocks as he flew forward. These things would not stop him this close to the end. There was no door, so that chest had to be what this whole thing was set up for. For a moment he thought he could get past the stone and metal warriors, then they moved in a blur and he barely was able get a shield in the path of a sword and a mace. And both left cracks in his shield. He flew back to the entryway. The warriors ran towards him, unhindered by the shifting floor.

"Harry, we need to get out of here!"

"We haven't died yet!"

"And we'd like to keep it that way!"

Harry glared at them. "What, just give up? I'm not leaving til I know what's in that chest." The warriors had almost reached them. "Ring, pulse spread, maximum power." A series of red energy pulses flew from the ring, glowing brightly and leaving craters in the floor and walls. But the ones that hit the warriors left only light scorch marks that immediately began fading. The warriors slowed as they healed, but as soon as they finished they returned to full speed. The twins opened the door and ran back into the room with the potions.

Harry growled softly. "Ring transition." The world flickered around him, then he felt like he had been hit in the face with a club and his ring hand stung. He had barely traveled any distance.

"Warning interference detected. FTL compromised."

Harry looked up at the warriors bearing down on him. "Next time. Be ready." With that he flew out the door.

* * *

"So, when do we plan on trying again?"

The twins stared at Harry as they walked back towards the trapdoor. "Try-"

"Again?"

"Well, yeah. We're not just going to let them win are we? Don't you want to know what was in the chest?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds. "I would like to know-"

"But how are we supposed to get past that?"

"I don't know! We'll figure something out!"

"Well, if we figure something out-"

"We'll let you know."

Harry nodded and created a platform to carry them up to the trapdoor. He got them past the giant dog again.

"Goodnight." Harry said, then flew off and out the first window he found. He was still frustrated with not having been able to get to the chest and flying would serve as good stress relief. A few minutes later, he was performing complex aerial acrobatics at roughly the speed of sound. His first time flying that fast he had shattered all the windows in Privet Drive, and after fixing them with his ring he had since programed his ring to automatically nullify shock waves whenever he flew fast enough to make them.

"Violet light detected."

Harry stopped in midflight. "Where and what does it represent?"

"Violet light is love." A girl appeared in front of him in a flicker of violet, looking wary. "Location is four feet in front of you." Harry stared for a moment then said the first thing that came to mind.

"That outfit has to be breaking some school rule."

She blushed, though it was hard to see under the mask. "Whatever I'm wearing turns into this when I put my ring on. Which is part of why I don't wear it very much."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "I never take mine off."

"I do. The ring messes with my head."

"How so?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." The girl replied.

"Okay." There was a moment of silence. "So, why not tell the ring to change your clothes back?"

She blinked in surprise, then spoke to her ring. "Does that actually work?"

"Affirmative."

"Then do it!" Her outfit changed into a Hogwarts robe with green trim. She checked it over, then grinned. In a sudden movement she was hugging Harry. "Thank you!" Then she abruptly pulled away, blushing again. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just please try not to startle me so much in the future."

"I'll do my best."

There was a moment of silence, then Harry asked, "Did you come out here to fly too?"

"Yeah. I always feel like I'm going to fall off a broom, but this is much better."

An evil grin crossed Harry's face. Then he darted forwards and said, "Tag! You're it!" before flying away. The girl stared in shock for a moment before getting her own evil grin and giving chase.

* * *

"It's getting late" The girl said, a bit out of breath. "We've probably missed curfew already."

Harry looked at the night sky in surprise. He hadn't realized how late it was getting. "I suppose we ought to go in then. We're hardly invisible, and we're moving a bit too much to claim to be stars." The girl laughed at that. "I didn't catch your name."

"Tracey Davis. You don't really need to introduce yourself though."

Harry nodded. "I suppose that is true. I'll see you around then, this was probably the most fun I've ever had."

Tracey blushed a little. "Goodnight Harry. I'll see you around." With that she flew down to a window and went in. Harry flew upwards and entered a window directly to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

"Now hold out your left arm over the broom, and say up."

There was a chorus of "Up!"s and Harry's broom jumped into his hand. Apparently saying up was harder than it looked, because Harry was the only one holding a broom. The class was largely redundant for him since the ring could fly, but if brooms were anything like ring flight, he didn't care. His test flights around Little Whinging had been awesome.

Harry glanced over at Tracy. She looked nervous, but she wasn't panicking like she had been worried she would. They'd talked some since their first meeting, but it was mostly just saying hi when they passed each other.

Harry's gaze swept to another part of the group of Slytherins. He hadn't been talking to Draco. He didn't know why, but Draco was angry at him. He hadn't noticed right away, but Draco was definitely avoiding him. He'd try to corner Draco and ask him about it after the lesson.

After a few more tries everyone was holding their brooms. Madam Hooch gave her next instruction: "Now mount your brooms, and on my whistle, kick off the ground. Three, two-"

And that was as far as she got because Neville started rising, then he screamed and clung to his broom, causing it to fly out of control.

"Come back, boy!" Madam Hooch yelled. Neville fell off his broom, and almost instantly a red light construct and a green light construct had materialized beneath him and caught him. Harry and Hermione looked at each other as the whispers started. They lowered him down.

"Thank you, I was sure I was going to break my neck," said Neville.

Madam Hooch hurried over and began looking over Neville while Hermione walked over to Harry. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. Would you not have been able to do it on your own?"

Hermione glared. "I could have, but I was trying to be polite. Unlike you." She turned and stormed away.

Harry frowned. He had never been an especially polite person, but he wasn't especially impolite either. At least, he hadn't been before he got the ring.


End file.
